


Big Breakfast

by LilDrongo



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Face-Sitting, Feeding, Hand Feeding, M/M, Stuffing, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 17:09:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19066978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilDrongo/pseuds/LilDrongo
Summary: Chunkrat and Lucio have been living together for awhile and Lucio decides to give chunkrat a nice big breakfast





	Big Breakfast

**Author's Note:**

> hope you all like something a little different and I wanted to indulge a bit.

Completely different than whatever time line I’m doing right now. It features Junkrat and Lucio! It’s probably my favorite ship and I’ve always wanted to make a lil fic about it. This is also for @pumpkachubby who I also know is a big boombox fan and also gave me some ideas for this so thank you and enjoy! This actually my first Chunkrat involved relationship fic which is also perfect for pride month!

——————————

Junkrat was trying to sleep, but something under him seemed to keep him from doing that, constantly moving around and grabbing at him. Wait, beds don’t do that. Junkrats eyes widened and rolled over to his side of the bed to reveal Lucio, who was catching his breath.

“Must’ve rolled over, sorry love” Junkrat apologized, scooping up his lover and cuddling him.

“No need Jamie, it was actually fun being squished by your fat ass” Lucio purred, reaching over and grabbing Junkrats big ass and shaking it.

Junkrat smirked, “of course, if it has anything to do with me flab you’ll love it” Junkrat teased, pecking a kiss on lucio’s forehead.

Lucio scooted in closer to his heavy lover, enough to where he could use his hands to play with Junkrats soft belly. Lucio practically dropped at the sight of Junkrats round gut, he after helped make it grow.

Overwatch has successfully defeated talon, and at the moment no other organization wanted to have world domination, so Overwatch disbanded yet again but on much better terms. Everyone still communicated, especially Junkrat and Lucio. They had been friends and hit off immediately when they first met each other. Both eventually developed a big crush on the other, worried that the other would be mad or something and cut them off. The day Overwatch disbanded and everyone was collecting their belongings, the two set off to tell the other about their true feelings. Only for Junkrat to crash into Lucio, sending both of them tumbling to the floor. The moment was just so right for them, there was no other way to be this close and Junkrat took a risk, he went in and kissed Lucio. Who was shocked at first but quickly fell into it, kissing back.

What Junkrat didn’t know was that Lucio was into fat boys. So when Junkrat fell on him, Lucio felt the man being nothing but skin and bones. Lucio promised himself to fatten up Junkrat, and he did. Lucio confesses his feelings about loving big guys and Junkrat would do anything to be with Lucio, so it started. Lucio kept feeding and feeding Junkrat. Dreaming of a day where he could fall on him but with pure squish. Junkrat started to love it too, constantly snacking wiener Lucio wasn’t filling him up with fatty foods.

As the two years went by, Lucio looked on in awe to see Junkrat’s waist line widen. To see Junkrats once thin and flat stomach round out to a huge gut. Now Lucio was rubbing and grabbing at Junkrats big belly in bed. Finding any rolls he could and grabbing them as a handle to shake, them watching his lovers belly jiggle like gelatin. The two enjoyed this a lot, both developing a nice bulge because of it.

Junkrat didn’t do much besides let Lucio play with his massive belly and ass. After awhile of cuddling, Lucio kissed Junkrat on his cheek, “Ima start making breakfast. Be ready to eat it all” Lucio cooed. He pulled on a tank top and some booty shorts before leaving to the kitchen. The two lived in a luxurious apartment. Thanks to Lucio being a popular musician and Junkrats treasure, they never really needed to worry about money.

Junkrat sighed before struggling to get out of the king sized bed. Waddling to the bathroom, Junkrat did the usual morning routine. Shower in a shower that was getting small and cramped, brush his teeth, and combed his hair. Junkrat also started to weigh himself in the morning, documenting it on a device right by it. It was Junkrats idea to see how big he was getting. Junkrat huffed as he slowly stepped on the scale. He waited patiently for the numbers to read, “425 pounds” Junkrat stepped off and typed it into the device. Lucio was going to be happy about that.

Junkrat looked in his closet, finding the only fitting pair of shorts that he had. It was incredibly small and snug, and acted more as booty shorts than regular shorts now. It didn’t bother Junkrat in the slightest, he enjoyed showing off his extra skin. Junkrat pulled the shorts with ease at first, but it slowed down when he struggled to get it past his thighs and ass. The thighs weren’t too bad but it was Junkrats round and large ass that he struggled with. Junkrat tugged and tugged, pushing the waistband of his light green cargo shorts as much as he could. Eventually Junkrat managed to fit the shorts around his fat ass, but now he couldn’t breath well, and the waist band dig into his soft, pudgy waist. Pushing his belly to hang even more.

Junkrat soon smelled the aroma of the delicious breakfast Lucio was cooking up and couldn’t care less about the shorts anymore as all he wanted to do was eat. When Junkrat arrived he saw the table filled with all sorts of breakfast food, “Jeez mate is this all for me?” Junkrat asked

Lucio nodded, putting his empty plate in the dishwasher, “all for my prized pig” Lucio laughed, pulling up a chair next to his large lover.

“So I weighed me self this morning and guess what love? I’m 425 fucking pounds!” Junkrat exclaimed grabbing his giant belly and wobbling it.

“Really? That’s amazing Jamie! I have been fattening you up nice and well haven’t I?” Lucio teased, running his fingers across Junkrat pale gut.

Junkrat nodded, “let’s celebrate” and starting to dig into the delicious food.

Lucio watched on as Junkrat crammed forkful of all different kinds of food into his mouth at the same time. He laughed as he watched Junkrat pour a lot of hot sauce on the eggs, he always loved when Junkrat did that, he couldn’t handle the spice but he loved the flavor and Lucio chuckled when Junkrat started to drink a lot more milk and his face became a bit more red.

Junkrat couldn’t even stop himself now if he wanted to, hunger took over him as he kept on eating and eating. His stomach filling up with fatty breakfast foods. Soon it even pressed into the table his stomach grew to be so bloated. Eventually Junkrat slowed down and struggled to fit in more food in his mouth.

This is when Lucio swooped in to save the day, placing the rest of the foods near him, Lucio grabbed some bites of food and feed it to Junkrat while rubbing his bloated gut. Soon Junkrat started to belch, giving him a bit more room for Lucio to feed him.

“Come on big guy, you can handle it” Lucio said, urging his boy friend to take the next bite of food.

Junkrat huffed, opening his mouth and allowing Lucio to feed him. Burping and hiccuping from all the food that sat in his full stomach. By now Junkrats cargo shorts had started to rip at the seams, the button had also popped off as well. Earning the fat Junker a nice kiss on the belly thanks to Lucio.

Junkrat groaned, “man you made *hick* a lot of food this morning”

Lucio chuckled, shoving another peice of bacon into Junkrats mouth, “I was just feeling it today, plus you were looking too thin for my tastes today” Lucio replied, poking a finger into Junkrats belly.

They continued on, Lucio filling up Junkrat with the entire breakfast feast that he had cooked just for him. Junkrat was looking more bloated than ever, his belly was swollen so much it pushed his legs apart. The chair was starting to creak as Junkrat ate more and more. The shorts Junkrat had on started to rip even more, showing off those blubbery thighs Lucio loves to sit on.

Junkrat closed his eyes just kept eating, the food seemed endless as Lucio shoveled food into his mouth. Junkrat was just ready to burst, his belly packed tight with so much food Junkrat was starting to feel a little bit sick. He kept allowing Lucio to feed him though, he wanted to get fatter and make his boyfriend as happy as he can be.

Then it stopped, there was no more food. Junkrat had eaten every last bite. Lucio moves closer to Junkrat, using his hands to rub his boyfriend’s swollen gut. Junkrat let out a loud belch and groaned. Thankfully Lucio was there to make him feel a little bit better.

“Better be ready to eat this much for every meal of the day.” Lucio cooed, pressing his fingers into Junkrats fat.

Junkrat huffed, thinking of how many more of these meals he can take before he pops, “lets get back to bed eh? I’m getting uncomfy in this chair” Junkrat said.

Lucio nodded, helping Junkrat get up and slowly make their way back to the bedroom. When they did Junkrat landed on their bed with a thump, all the walking had really tired out Junkrat.

“Tired already?” Lucio teased, sitting Junkrat up and sitting on Junkrats squishy thighs.

Junkrat nodded, “you try walking with this big *hick* of a gut and all this *gasp* food in it” Junkrat grabbed his belly and wobbled it, snickering when he saw Lucios eyes widen.

“You’re looking so big. You think you outgrew Mako?” Lucio asked, squeezing Junkrats belly.

“Mate I tried on *huff* his pink speedo and that was gonna rip. So I think *gasp* it’s safe to say that I’m bigger than him now” Junkrat answered, proud that he outgrew his ex partner in crime.

Lucio chuckled, also proud that he was able to fatten up Junkrat to this size, “whatta about you get outta those shorts? I don’t think they’re very useful anymore” Lucio purred. Junkrats shorts were in shreds by now.

Junkrat agreed and Lucio was starting to help push him off the bed, Junkrat was able to start to pull them down, but he lost his balance and fell back on the bed, belly first into Lucio.

Junkrat tried to get off but he was still to heavy and full to move, “ah shite mate I’m sorry!” Junkrat huffed.

Lucio was wide eyed at first but then he became relaxed, “no stay there, I love being squished by yer belly” Lucio commented, resting into Junkrats soft chest as Junkrats big round gut pressed into Lucio, who used his hands to rub and squeeze at Junkrats squishy love handles.

Even though Junkrat was almost lifted into the air as his belly pushed him up and he want exactly too comfortable, Junkrat smiled and was happy that Lucio was enjoying this. Nestling up into his fat. They stayed like that for a long time, Lucio rubbing Junkrats gut while being pinned down by it until he slowly started to doze off again.

———————————

Sorry if my first attempt at a chunkrat heavy boombox fic wasn’t good! I just wanted to indulge my self a bit and do something different ya know? Well I hope you enjoyed this and I got something very special planned up for the next fic. Thank you!!


End file.
